Stolen Eyes
by ravenwingcorps
Summary: When Kakashi and his team got sent on a simple assassination mission he discovered two children that would change his life.


**Another idea i had, i think i did alright on this, i hope, let me know.**

Stolen eyes

A man crouched in the branches of the tree; the darkness of the night covered him; he was dressed in a navy blue pair of pants, his navy blue long sleeved top that stopped just short of his wrist, a red circle with a black spiral in it adorned the shoulders of each arm; his gloves were fingerless with a metal plate on the back of his hand, they were the same navy blue as his shirt and pants, he wore a green flack vest with a neck guard, a navy blue mask covered the lower half of his face and a navy blue band went around his head and covered his left eye, a dirty metal plate was on the front, his silver hair was gravity defying; a white bandage ran around his left thigh and each leg of his pants was wrapped with a white bandage and ran into the top of his open toe sandals, a ear piece was attached to his ear and a microphone extended down in front of his mask.

The man's name was Hatake Kakashi, Jonin of Konoha; a ninja of great renown; he was currently leading a mission to a remote outpost on the border of Kumo, their job was simple; take out the base commander, the man a Chunnin, Raijin Raiden; Kakashi had three men under his command, Kurenai Yuhi, Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki.

Kakashi surveyed the building in front of him; a two story building, a darkened window was on the second floor, other than that the wall facing him was painted in various shades of green in an attempt to blend in with the foliage around it,. Kakashi smirked as he brought his hand up with his palm facing the side of his head. Two blurs shot from the trees and stopped at the base of the building and became two people shaped silhouettes, one seemed to be bald and the other with spiky hair; the guard that stood on the top of the roof suddenly took a kunai from his pouch and slit his own throat.

The two men at the base of the building began walking up the side of the building, avoiding the window the two moved onto the roof and disappeared from Kakashi's line of sight. Kakashi waited, patience was a thing a Ninja needed. It was several minutes before his radio crackled to life.

-^- _We have something you might want to see._ -^- Kakashi frowned before he pressed his hand to the small button on his ear piece, _-^- Is the target dead. -^-_ the radio crackled to life again, _-^- someone beat us to it, and you should see who. -^- _Kakashi frowned once again, _-^- Kurenai, keep watch.-^- _Kakashi dropped from the tree as his radio flared to life again, _-^-Hai.-^-_Kakashi dashed to the building and with a speed the two men before had lacked he ran up the wall and onto the roof, slipping through the open hatch Kakashi landed in the building, he quickly orientated himself in the darken room and dropped through the hatch that led to the ground floor.

The room was well lit and sparsely furnished, four beds and a round table with four chairs, Kakashi spotted his two men, Izumo and Kotetsu. Both were dressed like Kakashi minus the mask, Izumo wore a bandana with a dirty metal plate on the front whilst Kotetsu wore a headband that went around his forehead with the same dirty metal plate with his spiky hair protruding from the top. Kotetsu was crouched in a corner in front of something whilst Izumo was in the middle of the room with three bodies laid on the floor in front of him, Kakashi immediately identified Raijin Raiden as one of them and the two female bodies seemed to be the outpost's two other occupants.

Izumo looked up at Kakashi and jerked his head towards Kotetsu; Kakashi found himself frowning for a third time as he moved over to Kotetsu who stood and turned around revealing the bandage that ran across his face and over his nose. Kakashi's visible eye widened as he saw behind Kotetsu.

Sat on a pile of blankets were two children, both were maybe four possibly five years old dressed in black shorts, the one on the right had blond spiky hair with three whisker marks on the left cheek; the blond's left arm had a strange red running in lines beneath the skin from shoulder to wrist that seemed to shine, the left hand was clawed whilst the right hand held on to the left hand of the one on the right.

The child on the right had shoulder length brown hair with three whisker marks on the right cheek whilst the right arm on the brown haired child was identical to the left arm of the blond, both had white bandages wrapped around their eyes, each wore a black collar that was attached to a short black leash that was tied to a ring on the wall.

Although neither child had their heads towards him, Kakashi had the feeling both could see him, regardless of the bandages over their eyes, the blond spoke and startled Kakashi, "Are you three and the women outside our new masters?"

* * *

**Review please, i like to know what people think of my ideas and writing**


End file.
